To provide more dense memory for computing operations, concepts involving memory devices (which may be referred to as 3D stacked memory, or stacked memory) having a plurality of closely coupled memory elements have been developed. A 3D stacked memory may include coupled layers or packages of DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) memory elements, which may be referred to as a memory stack. Stacked memory may be utilized to provide a great amount of computer memory in a single device or package, where the device or package may also include certain system components, such as a memory controller and CPU (central processing unit).
Among other issues concerning stacked memory, 3D stacked memories have, by their nature, a complex thermal signature, with increasing size of memory stack resulting in additional thermal challenges. The inner part of a 3D memory stack will generally be hotter than the outer portions since only the outer portions are exposed to cooling, and a larger stack will generally result in a higher temperature difference between the inner and outer portions.
As a result, achieving efficient and effective cooling of stacked memories may be difficult. For example, if the cooling of a 3D stacked memory is dimensioned for a worst-case scenario for reducing hot spots in the memory, as is common in conventional memories then the cooling will generally be over-engineered, resulting in inefficiency in design and construction of the memory stack.